Rainbows And Rain Clouds
by LMJL
Summary: Frerard.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in English class, bored as fucking hell. God, could it be any more boring than this? I looked over at one of my mates, Jeph. I tried to make him notice my attempt silent chatting or note sending, but he wouldn't take his eyes away from the pen he was playing with.

With no luck, I turned around to face one other friend, Alicia. I tried to get her attention by making small noises, whispering her name and winking at her. With no luck doing that I finally gave in on making a fool out of myself, and threw a pencil on her.

"Ouch!" She let out once it hit her head. She looked around trying to find the guilty one. I just sat there giggling and winking at her. "Fraaank that hurt!" She complained. I just giggled more.

"Mr. Iero, if you can't keep quiet you will get detention." The nasty, old teacher told me. I fucking hate that bitch, she had always been mean to me. Alicia quickly turned to face the wall beside her and tried to hold back laughter.

I shut up and gave the teacher death glares the moment she looked away from me.

I stopped trying to get my friends attention, and just started drawing nothing on my book. The bell rang after an eternity and I quickly got up and ran out of the room. I searched around for Alicia and Jeph in the hall, only finding Alicia.

"Hey, wanna do something after school?" I asked her, smiling.

"Are you going to explain why you threw a pencil at me?" She glared at me, I knew she was faking, but she still scared me a little.

"Trying to get your attention, obviously. Wanna do something?"

"Aww, am I that pretty?" She said, giggling a little. She knew I was gay, but she just loved making jokes about her looks. "Yeah, sure. I don't got anything else to do."

We went to lunch and then back to class. We had all classes together, we just weren't allowed to sit together. Short story shorter, we talk way too much.

We had yet another two hours of English today, I different teacher though, thank god!

"We're going to have a project," The young male teacher that I didn't know the name of said. "We're going together two and two. I decide the groups." He said I with that strong tone that meant ' no exceptions. No questions. I decide it all'.

"The project is about whatever you want from the English book. You're all going to present it in front of the class or only me, if you're too scared. It's going to be at least 10 pages. The groups are; Jamia Nestor and Travis Barker, Lindsey Ballato and Alicia Simmons," I sighed deep. Fuck, she was my best friend in this class, maybe I would get together with Jeph. He kept saying names of all the people here.

"Quinn Allman and Bert McCracken, Jeph Howard and Dan Whitesides, Gerard Way and Frank Iero, Spencer Smith and Jon Walker and last Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross." Gerard? I got the group with Gerard? Oh, fuck. This can't end well. I haven't talked to him in more than a year, maybe two.

Why does everyone except me always get the partner they want? Fuck. I looked around the room to see where Gerard was sitting. He slowly stood up and walked over to me. "Hey…" He said in a low voice.

"Hi…" I said back. We started working on the project. We chose to write about London.

"Class is almost over, start packing and sit down in your seats." The teacher said. Gerard started packing his things and was on his way to stand up, when I started talking.

"Hey, how about you come over to my place, so we can finish this shit?" His face looked shocked, his mouth dropped a bit and his eyes widened. After some seconds a smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, sure." He started walking over to his seat and sat down. A few minutes past until the teacher said we could go.

Gerard stood in the parking lot waiting for me when I got out. He was leaning on my pretty awesome car. I walked over to him and smiled. I opened the car and he got in. "Want a ride?" I asked while he fastened his seatbelt. I rolled my eyes, I had never asked him to ride with me.

Gerard walked slowly into the house he had walked in and out of so many times in the past. He looked around, mouth slightly open. "Wow, everything is just like it was…" He started walking to where he knew my room was, and open the door slowly. He gasped even more. Old pictures of us were on the wall where I had pictures with friends, the painting we once made still beside the window.

I started blushing slightly, forgetting that it was still there. I had gotten so used to it, I couldn't picture walking into my room without seeing it. "Frankie…" Gerard said in a low voice. He had his back towards me, but I heard a sob and he pulled his arm up to his eyes.

We stood there awkward for what seemed an eternity. "So, should we start with the project?" He said, his voice hoarse. I nodded and walked into the room, throwing my backpack on the floor. He did the same and jumped into my bed. I jumped in too. "So, London…"


	2. Chapter 2

It felt so awkward sitting on the same bed as Frank after such a long time. Truth is I had really missed him. We had so many good memories together. On this bed we had jumped around, singing Green Day songs. We had gone to our first concert together, which was also Green Day, and afterwards we had both fallen asleep on this bed. Both so freaked out from the little half a second touch we got of Billie Joe's hand.

And after the time where we pretended to sleep at the other person house, when we were actually going to a concert with _Fall Out Boy_. Patrick had asked Frank to come up to the stage, and when he came up he had whispered something in his ear. Suddenly Patrick went to the mic and yelled out my name. He asked me to come up to the stage too. I could hardly breath, I was dragged up on that stage too, hugging my best friend.

Patrick and Pete joined us, and we all hugged. We sang I Don't Care and went off stage. When we came back we had no idea what to do, we had lied about staying at the other's place. We went to Frank's house, though, and we laid down on this bed, both drifting off to sleep as soon as our heads hit the mattress.

I must have blacked out with my thoughts, 'cause Frank started shaking me and yelling my name. "Gerard? Gerard!" I blinked a few times, looking around confused. "What the fuck, man? Are you ok?"

I nodded, smiling of all the memories we had, all the rules we had broken and all the fun times on concerts. "I was just thinking…" I said, still a small smile on my face.

Frank looked at me as if I was a freak for a few seconds, before he started to smile himself. "About what?"

"Nothing too important. Let's start working on the project, shall we?" I smiled warmly at him and he gave me that 'uh-uh, not until you tell me' look. Knowing him he wouldn't give in. "Just about some old memories, ok?"

"No, what? I want details!"

"About our concerts together. Green Day, when we touched BJ's hand. And Fall Out Boy when you got us both on stage. It was some of the best nights of my life. And when we disappeared into sleep the seconds we hit the bed. It was just such good times."

Frank looked as if he was picturing it all over again, just as I had done. We were only 13 on the Green Day concert, and we were nearly squished through the barrier that kept us away from the fence. We were both so small. I remember Mike coming out, playing right in front of us; he looked down at our small, twisted bodies and laughed.

"I miss those times." Frank suddenly said. Oh, fuck, me too, more than you fucking know. "Remember when Trè Cool threw his drumsticks out in the audience and it landed on your head? It was the funniest thing ever, you should've seen your face! And when I took the drumstick you got so mad, 'cause it had hit your head first, then I hit my head with it and I declared it mine." He laughed at the old memories of the two of us.

"I remember that!" I said, remembering every little detail as he told me. "You know I took the drumstick, right? It's still in my room somewhere." I giggled.

"You did not! I've been looking for that! Bastard, give it back!" I laughed at his hysterical self.

"No way! It's part of my room now. It's hanging right where I left it the day I took it from you." I smiled proud.

"You're mean!" He said, turned his back to me, crossed his arms and pouted. That's Frank Iero for you.

"Let's start with the project?" I tried, he just sat there. "Fraaaaaank, don't be so goddamn annoying. I know you're just pretending!" He made one of those sounds, like 'hm, not talking to you'. "Fine, then I'll just leave." I pretended, standing up and grabbing my books. I walked over to the door, turned the doorknob and opened the door a little. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

"Don't leave…" Frank said. And it worked again. I laughed a little to myself. He's just too obvious.


	3. Chapter 3

The day went by so fast, me and Gerard had so much to talk about! We talked about old memories, things that had happened the last year and a half, everything. I realized how much I'd missed him.

I looked up at the clock on my wall. "Oh, shit, Gerard, it's almost midnight!" He started mumbling 'oh shit, oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit' over and over and packed his things together. We had hardly done anything on the project. We had just talked and talked. "Man, it is way too late for you to walk home now. None of my parents are home either." I told him.

"Damn, my parents are gonna kill me!"He quickly got up his cell, dialed a number and started talking to what I assumed was Donna.

"I'm sorry, mom. My phone was on silent and time passed by so quickly." Pause. "Yes, I'm with him." He looked over at me, slightly blushing when he saw me staring right back at him.

"Well, I can ask…" He turned to me again, shyly. "Mom wonders if I can sleep over here?" My mouth dropped. I had never expected him to want to sleep here. Technically it was his mother who wanted it, but still… He hadn't slept here in so long.

"Uhm, yeah, sure, that would be great!" _Oh, for fucks sake Frank. _Gerard blushed even more, turning his attention back to his mom.

Gerard finished his call and turned back to me. "Uh, I'll find a mattress for you…" I said and walked out of the room. I went to the room where we kept all shit we never used. I looked everywhere in the small room. Where is the fucking mattress?

I walked into my parents' room to see if it was there, but it wasn't. Oh, fuck, we threw it away! Fuck! "Uhm, Gerard, we don't have an extra mattress…" My words were trembling as I thought about what would might happen. He would have to sleep in my bed. Damn, fuck.

"Oh… Maybe I can sleep in your parents' room then? I mean, you said they're not home…"

"They'll be back soon; they were just at my aunt's birthday party."

After a while we decided that he would sleep in my bed. It was big enough for two, I had slept in it with both Alicia and Jeph, some other friends too. Gerard also used to sleep in it…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When I woke up the next morning I found my arm around Gerard's body, his face was resting on my chest and he was snoring lightly. I tried to get out of the awkward position. After a while of me trying to put a pillow where I had been and getting out of the bed, I noticed I also had morning wood. "Oh, fucking great!" I whispered angrily.

I heard Gerard move from the bed and turned around to see him sitting up, eyes wide on my crotch. "Uh… that is just…" I stuttered out nothing in particular. Gerard still stared at me, but quickly loosened up and started laughing. He laid himself in a model position.

"Am I that sexy?" He said in a seductive voice. God, yea... no! Oh, fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the morning was too awkward to even think about. Gerard still hadn't gotten over my stupid morning wood and would bring it up every five minute to say how shocked he was, or how he thought it would be smaller; when he said that I had finally something to say back to him though. He had thought about my dick.

We ate breakfast and Gerard went to shower. When he was done, I went and took one and when I was done I walked out to my room to get dressed; tight black jeans, a black v-neck and a Misfits sweater.

I walked back into the bathroom, taking on some eyeliner – not much, just so my eyes would look bigger and no one would notice the eyeliner -. I walked down to the kitchen to find Gerard eating something. I couldn't quite see what it was, but it was colorful.

I walked closer to him and saw what it was. "HEY, that's my Skittles!" I screamed at him. He jumped and lost the bag of Skittles to the floor. They were my favorite candy and had always been. I was an addict, really. I had 10 bags hidden around in different places in my room. Mom and dad hated when I ate Skittles, at least when it wasn't weekend.

"Sorry, they just… appeared out of your bed… and they looked so delicious." He started, trying to protect himself. I started giggling at how scared he looked. I didn't even remember putting a pack anywhere in my bed, but that's what happens when you're high on Skittles, you forget shit. …Well I do, at least.

"Man, it's ok. I have those things everywhere!" I said back, smiling. I took the packet up from the floor and started eating the candy. I loved how it looked when you put it all together, like a rainbow. I had always been a fan of the rainbow. As a kid I always ran away to get to the end of it. I think my parents had to call the cops three times because they couldn't find me.

"Everywhere you say?" He gave me a smug smile and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I ran after him, knowing I had said too much. When I came in the door I couldn't see Gerard. Then I heard a noise and my closet door opened, Gerard walked out with a packet of skittles in his hands.

"You know you just literally came out of the closet with rainbow colored candy in your hands, right?" I laughed at the sight. Gerard choked on a skittle and his mouth dropped open. "What, I was just joking." I told him.

He breathed out relieved. What was up with that? "Good." He said in a low breath. Had I hit a weak spot or something? Before I got to say anything else Gerard started talking. "We gotta go now, Frankie, school starts soon." He started walking out, skittles in hand. I walked after him, still wondering why he'd gotten so freaked out. He couldn't be gay, could he?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard sat down in the passenger seat of my car, fastened the seatbelt and looked out of the window. I sat down and fastened mine, starting the engine and drove off.

The ride was mostly in silence, we would say a few words to each other every now and then, but never much, never anything too big a deal.

We arrived at school not long after. I parked in my usual spot and got my bag from the backseat. Gerard undid his seatbelt and opened the door. I opened mine and we both got out. I was met by Jeph and Alicia staring at me from across the lot. Why the hell are they staring? I could also see Ray, Bob and Mikey a few meters beside them too, staring at Gerard and I like we were fucking aliens.

Gerard thanked me for the cloth he borrowed, the fact that he could sleep at mine and the carried, before he went over to his friends, my old friends. I went over to Jeph and Al, Shannon suddenly arriving out of nowhere with Jared and Tomo.

"Dude, was that Gerard?" Jeph asked me like it was a fucking crime or something. I nodded, not giving a shit about what he thought of Gerard. "And you were with him why?" He questioned skeptically.

"We have the English project together. He stayed at mine, we worked at it and it got super late. He couldn't go home, so he stayed the night." I stated honestly. Well, almost. We didn't work on the project much.

Tomo and Shannon were whispering and smirking their evil smirks. Just then I noticed that Jared has colored his hair fucking pink. What the fuck? "Jared, what is up with your hair?"

"You like it?" He smiled that excited and cute smile of his. Yes, I had been crushing on Jared for like a year now. Only Alicia knew, she was the only one who knew I was gay though. I started laughing lightly.

"It's pink!" I said happily. It actually looked kind of good on him. Jared rolled his eyes and came to hug me. He always hugged me instead of doing those stupid gangster-handshake things. I hated them. His hugs were one of the things that got me into him in the first place. And his big, blue eyes. They were so beautiful. The fact that he always got tired of his hair and tried something new was kind of awesome too.

Only two weeks ago he colored his hair yellow, before that it was brown and before that it was black and red. He had so many different styles and hair colors since I first saw him, worst thing is; I knew all of them and the right order of which he had first to last.

"It's really cool, man, just had to get used to it. I didn't expect to ever see you with pink hair, you know. But it looks really good; it really shows your eyes and all." Al looked at me with an 'are you fucking kidding me' look, that's when I realized that I had sounded so in love. I started blushing, trying to look away from Jared who stood there with a red face himself.

"Uhm, thanks." He said, sounding embarrassed. Well, who wouldn't when a fool like me was talking? "Frankie, can you come with me for a second?" I started shivering, looking around at the others to see if they were paying attention to us. They were all engrossed with their own conversations, though.

"Yeah, of course." We started walking towards the main doors, when we got inside Jared dragged me all the way to the bathroom, checked the stalls for other people, locked the door and kissed me.

He pulled away from the kiss when I didn't respond. I stood there open mouthed and with wide eyes. "I'm sorry…" he started. "I thought you wanted to. But I guess, well, forget it, I'm so sorry. I hope we can still be friends…?"

I got back to life and threw myself over him, kissing him. The kiss heated up and we were laying on the floor, touching each other, the other's tongue in mouth and hands all over each other. Suddenly Jared pulled away from me.

"Frank, sorry, I can't. I got a girlfriend. I'm sorry." He looked quickly in the mirror, fixing his hair and walked out. I just sat on the floor, looking like a fool. Tears swelled up in my eyes, but I removed then with my arm.

I walked out of the bathroom, over to where my gang had been earlier, took Alicia's hand and dragged her with me to the men's bathroom. "Frank, I cannot be in here." She said skeptical. I didn't give a shit; I dragged her inside and locked the door.

"We kissed…" I started. "Jared kissed me, then I kissed him, we touched and he pulled away, said he couldn't do it…" Tears were again forming in my eyes and Alicia hugged me. She knew how much I loved hugs.

"It's ok, dear," She wiped away my tears and kissed my cheek.

I looked away from her and down to the floor. "The worst thing is that I didn't feel anything when we kissed. I didn't feel that click or the sparkle or anything. It felt weird, at the same time good, but it was nothing…"

Al and I talked for a long time. Sometimes people would knock on the door to get in, but then Alicia got pissed and scared them away.


	6. Chapter 6

The first 4 hours of school went by really slowly. I had English now and we were going to work on our projects. I met up with Gerard and we started searching through our books after information about London.

Gerard leaned closer to my ear and whispered 'Boner-boy'. My mouth dropped. Alicia and Jeph were staring at us from their desk and Alicia probably thought there was something between us. I shook my head at her and mouthed that nothing was going on.

"Asshole, when are you going to get over that?" I asked Gerard. "Let's just start on the project, ok?"

We worked on the project the whole time, eventually talking about something else.

When class was over we had decided Gerard would come with me home. I met up with Jeph, Alicia, Tomo and Shannon, saying bye to all of them, trying to avoid Jared. He pretended that nothing was wrong though and came over hugging me. He whispered he was sorry in my ear and that he wanted us to go back to normal.

I wanted that too. We had been friends for a long time and losing him wouldn't do any good for either of us. I hadn't felt anything special when we kissed, except the great feeling of kissing, of course. Why ruin our friendship because of it?

"Yeah, I want that too." I whispered back to him, hugging him closer.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Me and Gerard arrived home 15 minutes after the 'talk' I had with Jared. After sitting on the couch for ten minutes trying to figure out what to do, we came up with going to town. I wanted some new CD's anyways.

I got in the car with Gerard and we drove to the mall. On the way there we listened to Green Day, screaming the lyrics. Everyone outside could hear us and gave us weird looks, we had our windows open after all, I couldn't blame them.

We walked into the CD store and started looking through CD's. I found a Misfits CD that I didn't have and squealed like a little girl. I started looking through more music and listened to some CD's in the store, checking out the music.

When we were done I there I had bought one Misfits, one BlessTheFall and one Black Veil Brides CD. Gerard showed me what he had bought and my mouth dropped open. "Britney Spears? Britney fucking Spears?" I said shocked.

He just laughed and showed the other CD he bought. "Dead By April and Britney Spears, good combination." I said sarcastically.

He shook his head and walked to the place where they had the cheapest DVD's. "Oh my god!" He screamed and ran towards a shelf. "Moulin Rouge!" I saw stars in his eyes for a second and I thought I was going to laugh myself to death. "I had it, but it was ruined one time when my dad was d… he stepped on it by accident."

His voice changed big time when he mentioned his dad. I tried to ignore it, he obviously didn't want to talk about it. "I haven't seen it before… Isn't it kind of cheesy and musical-ish?" I asked him skeptically.

"It is a musical, moron! And have you seen and heard Ewan McGregor? He's like the actor and singer. I fucking love him!" I grinned at his weirdness and started looking through some movies myself.

~.~.~.~.~

"Can we watch Moulin Rouge now?" Gerard asked me excitedly after we had listened to my new CD's and, sadly, both of his. I sat there trying to block out the sound through the whole Britney album.

"Gerard, I just suffered my ears enough. Do we have to?" He pushed my shoulder a little.

"Yes!" He beamed. Great.

~.~.~.~.~.~

I sat there with a wet face. "Aww, Frankie, you're crying! I said the movie was amazing!" Gerard said, drying his tearstained face. He put two of his fingers under my eyes, wiping away the tears and then following the trace of the once that had already fallen.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't believe you, it was kinda good…" I said to him truthfully. "And Ewan… fucking incredible!"

We talked for hours and sometimes Gerard would suddenly start to sing songs from the movie, playing both the girl and the boy. Now was one of those times. "All you need is love. A girl's got to eat." He said it in such a feminine voice that I fell over laughing. "All you need is love. She'll end up on the street. All you need is looove. Love is Just a game. I was made for loving you baby, you were made loving me."

Sometimes I would join the singing, if there were something from the songs I remembered. I surprised him once, singing on Ewan's part of Roxanne. "Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight. You're free…" Gerard fell on the floor laughing at my outburst of singing in a manly voice.

The time went so fast and Gerard had to leave. I decided I would drive him home, considering we lived in Jersey. We hugged – Gerard also loved hugs – and said goodbye before he got out of the car and waved at me.

I drove back home and put on my new BlessTheFall album for the second time that day. Mom and dad wasn't home when I drove Gerard, they were in a meeting with dad's job, as usual. They were almost never home. They had arrived home now though and dad came in to my room with a tired face, telling me to turn the music 'the fuck down'. I did as he said, not wanting to fight with him.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Friday and school was over. Gerard was going to sleep over at my house and then I was going to sleep at his.

"Frank!" I heard Alicia scream the second I was about to sit down in my car. She ran over to me, Jeph right behind her. They were always together, you would think they were a couple, but they were not. They had been friends since kindergarten and were closer than ever.

"Frank, please say we can do something this weekend…?" Jeph said from behind Alicia. "We haven't done anything this week!"

I had completely forgotten about them when not at school. We hadn't done anything since last weekend and for being us that was really long. We used to hang out every day. Maybe we could all do something, together with Gerard.

"Gerard is sleeping at mine and then I'm sleeping at his…" I said quietly, feeling kind of guilty. Al and Jepha sighed. "Can't all four of us do something? We can bring Shannon and the others too." I tried.

"Forget it, Frank. We can do something without you." Alicia said in a sad voice. Fuck, I can't lose my best friends. Jeph and Al started walking away.

"No, wait. I can cancel with him!" I screamed after them. They turned at the same time.

"Really?" Alicia asked. I nodded. "Really, really?" I nodded again, rolling my eyes.

Gerard came from behind and jumped up on my back. I squealed and turned around to see who it was. Gerard was laughing his ass off, probably by my girlish squeal or the fact that I had jumped ten feet and looked like something was killed in front of me by a ghost.

"You fucking scared me!" I yelled at him, trying to get the speed of my heart slow down. I had always been jumpy and easily scared.

Alicia gave me one of those 'something is going on between you two' looks, again. I ignored her. "Uhm, Gerard, we can't be together this weekend…" I said apologetically.

"Why not?" He asked me sadly.

"I haven't been with Jeph and Alicia for a week, and they're mad at me."

"Oh, come on, Frank, don't blame us for this!" Jeph said in an annoyed voice.

"I see. I have been keeping you busy the last week, sorry." Alicia looked at me with wide eyes. She took my arm and dragged me away from the others, leaving two confused guys behind.

"Now you tell me what the fuck is going on between the two of you!" She hissed, not a completely mad hiss, but an upset and disappointed one.

I sighed. "Nothing is going on, Al. We have just become friends again, I swear. I haven't talked to him for more than a year; I should be allowed to be friends with my old best friend again." I told her truthfully. "Can't we all sleep over at mine, please? We can invite the other guys too and Lindsey."

"Fine…" We walked back to the others. "Frankie wants a sleepover party. "You two," she pointed at Gerard and Jeph. "me, Lindsey, Tomo, Jared and Shannon."

~.~.~.~.~.~

I asked mom and dad to sleep over at grandma's so we would have the whole house to ourselves. We had out mattresses, blankets and pillows all over the living room floor and were now watching a movie. It was a scary movie, Tomo and Jeph's choice.

Jeph was sitting at the end, then Tomo, then Alicia who was curled up in Lindsey's arms, then me and Gerard, then Shannon and Jared who was holding a hand in front of the others eyes. Every time something scary would happen in the movie Lindsey and al would scream, which made Jared and Shannon scream, which made me and Gerard scream, which made Tomo and Jeph laugh their asses off at our freaked out selves.

When the movie ended Gerard walked over to the DVD played when the rest of us were out getting drinks. He walked into the kitchen mere seconds later, pretending like he had done nothing. When we walked back into the living room Moulin Rouge was playing.

I giggled and looked at Gerard, he gave me an all innocent look. "Frank, what are you watching?" Shannon asked me with wide eyes set on the screen.

I just laughed and shook my head. We watched the whole movie and we all ended up crying, even Jeph and Tomo; the horror movie lovers.

We decided to play truth or dare, which in our case would be unfair, considering we were six boys and two girls. We said that there were no sex rules, you couldn't say no if your dare was to kiss the same gender.

"I'm starting!" Tomo screamed. "Lindsey, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… make out with Alicia." He grinned this evil grin.

Alicia started grinning too, probably loving the idea of turning Tomo on and not giving him any action afterwards. The girls gave each other glances that no guys would understand, it was some kind of girls secret language. They both nodded and Lindsey straddled Alicia, leaning over her face and kissing her, tongue involved.

Alicia's hands moved up and down Lyn's back and stopped at her ass, grabbing it, making Lindsey moan. All the guys were staring at them wide eyed, except for me. I knew Alicia so well that I could tell this was set up. They wanted to turn the boys on.

I accidentally looked down at the boys' crotched, seeing that everyone, unless Gerard, had bulges slightly growing. They eventually pulled away from each other, did the same as me and looked at the guys' growing erections. They both stopped at Gerard.

Al leaned closer to Lindsey and whispered something. "Gerard," Lindsey said. "truth or dare?"

"Truth…"

"Is it true that you're gay?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, are you?" Shannon asked after Gerard staring at Lindsey in disbelief for a while.

Jared looked at me for a second, before looking back at Gerard again. "He so is!" Jeph laughed.

"Come on, Gerard, answer!" Lindsey whined. Gerard looks at me with a pleading look, wanting me to end the question. Was he….

"Yeah…" Gerard whispers, s low we could hardly hear it. He looks down on his lap and over to the other guys, just then noticing why the girls had asked him that question.

"Awww!" Both Alicia and Lindsey squeal at once. Me and Jared are staring at him with wide eyes and the others I can't even describe, something between disgust, shock, or so.

We kept playing for a while, quickly getting over the fact Gerard was gay. It was Alicia's turn to ask and she picked me. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Gerard!" She squealed a little at the end and she didn't even take time to think about the question, probably having it planned since Gerard answered his first one. Gerard looked at me scared and I did the same to him. "Come on…" Alicia complained after we had started at each other for a while.

Gerard came closer to me and placed his lips on mine. Our lips moved in sync and we panted slightly after a few seconds. It became more and more heated; soon we both opened our mouths to let the other's tongue enter. I could hear some of the guys, like Tomo, say things like 'Eww' and 'fags'. I didn't give a shit. It felt fucking good, and for all they knew this was a dare, but it didn't feel like one to me.

We eventually pulled apart, lips swollen from the amazing sensation. Lindsey and Al were staring at us with big fangirl eyes. "That was so cute and hot!" Lindsey beamed.

~.~.~.~.~

We fell asleep a few hours later, after watching a movie and playing a little more. I couldn't sleep at first, I was thinking about the kiss and how I now knew how the guys would react if they knew my secret. They seemed fine with Gerard, but not the kissing and stuff. Well, Tomo didn't seem fine with it at least.

After some time of thinking I slowly drifted away. I woke up and went to take some water, when I got back I saw how everyone was laying. Jeph was almost on top of Tomo, who was holding his hands on Al's ass, who had an arm around Lindsey's waist. Gerard was sleeping like a princess in some fantasy movie, arms crossed on his chest and head looking straight up. Shannon and Jared were in is other's arms, lips almost touching. I slowly went and got my camera and took many pictures of them, also a video.

When the blitz went off on the last picture Al woke up. She noticed Tomo's arms on her ass and hit them so he woke up and made Jeph wake up. "Get your hands off of me!" Alicia screamed at him. The others woke up in all their grumpiness. I laughed at the scene and went back under the blanket.

When we were out of our grumpy mood and a little more awake we started playing Mario Cart on Wii. Gerard, Tomo and Jeph lost all games and had to switch consoles with the ones not playing. I, Jared and Alicia were the best ones and Lindsey always ended up with in the middle of the losers and winners.

When it was about dinner time, Shannon and Jared left, not long after Tomo and Jeph did too. Alicia and Lindsey were staying here with me and Gerard. We were going to be alone until tomorrow, 'cause I told my parents to be gone for that long. We were going to make taco and cupcakes later on, but now we just sat on the couch and talked.

"So, Gerard… Do you have any special 'little' friend?" Lindsey asked him and made me and Alicia burst out laughing, thinking the perverted way on the 'little friend' part. Lindsey and Gerard looked so confused for a second before they both got what we meant when Al laughed out 'little friend'.

When we were done laughing Gerard got asked the question again, only in a different way. "No, I'm not seeing anyone…" He said. He looked nervous though, like he was but couldn't say. "What about you?"

"Well, I kind of am." She smirked. She glanced at Al and she smirked too. I raised an eyebrow.

"Is it something you've forgot to tell me?" She just laughed even more. She took her hands around Lindsey's neck and kissed her cheek.

We kept talking and Alicia said that Lindsey and herself had been together for a while, they just didn't want anyone to know, especially the other guys. "Do you have any special person in your life, Frank?" Lyn asked me.

"Well, there is one person I think I like. But I'm not sure, still not completely over the last one." I said truthfully.

"Oh my god, who is he?" Alicia beamed excitedly. My mouth dropped and so did Gerard and Lindsey's. Alicia quickly put her hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry! I… I meant she!" She shouted out, trying to cover up her fail.

"No way, Frank, you're gay?" Lindsey asked wide eyed. I closed my eyes and opened them glaring at Alicia.

"Guess I'm all out now." I said in a flat tone. Alicia kept apologizing and saying how sorry she was, how she never meant to say it. "Yes, I am fucking gay. I don't care if you said it, ok. Stop apologizing!" Well, the 'I don't care' part was a lie. "Can we just keep it between us? I would like to tell the others myself when I ready."

Alicia nodded and for the five millionth time said she was sorry. After the failure was partly forgotten we started making taco and cupcakes. A minute Gerard disappeared and the other Britney Spears was playing loud, all over the house. "Frank, when did you start listening to that shit?" Alicia asked me with a scared look.

"That shit is not fucking mine. It's Gerard's!" I ran out to the living room where the stereo was and saw Gerard dancing to the music, shaking his ass and doing sexy, stripper moves. I found myself growing harder and harder at the sight. Not noticing anything before all three of them were standing there laughing at me.

"Guess I am as sexy as the night you woke up with a boner." Gerard said seductively in my ear. I ran up to the bathroom, did what I had to, grabbed a Fall Out Boy CD and put it on. I went into the kitchen, pretending that nothing had happened.

This is the weirdest sleepover I've ever had.


	9. Chapter 9

When Lindsey and Alicia went home, Gerard and I went to watch a movie. "I brought some movies too." He said smiling.

"And what kind of movies are those, Mr. Way? Some kind of romantic musicals?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Like you would mind that, faggot-Frank." He said with a smile on his lips. I fake gasped in shock and so our acting kept going for some time until I decided to see what he brought.

"Rent…"

"It's actually a really good movie, there are lesbians in it too and it's sad and…"

"The Phantom Of The Opera." I said slowly thinking about it for a while. "I've heard about this before!" I beamed excitedly. I tried to make out what song I'd heard the line 'The phantom of the opera' but I couldn't remember. I tried out all sorts of melodies, but none matched. Suddenly Gerard burst out singing it and I jumped in shock.

"The phantom of the opera is here, it's in my mind! I'm the phantom of the opera." He kept singing the song and I kept on staring at him. Even if he tried to sound funny now, his voice was actually really good. He could play in a rock band… or a pop band, all up to him.

When he was done singing he just stared at me blankly. "You're a good singer, you know." I told him honestly. He slightly blushed and looked down on his lap.

"Thank you. So are you." His voice was slightly shaking out of nervousness.

"Like you've ever heard me sing!" I said back to him.

"I have! Dude, we were best friends, remember? You sometimes sang in your sleep, or while we listened to music or just felt like singing. I've heard you a lot of times. You even sing when you shower!"

My mouth dropped. Fuck, he knew me too well. No one except my parents knew that I sang in the shower. "How do you know that?" I asked him shocked.

"I've been gay for a long time, Frank. I used to watch you shower. I gotta say you had a pretty big dick to be only 13, but mine was always bigger." He said in an arrogant voice, probably just to piss me off.

"Assholepervertedgayman!" I screamed at him in one word. "Seriously, you can't beat my dick size. I've grown and you know it."

"Yeah, I do. You get turned on pretty easily." He said in a sly voice. He gasped and he smirked. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh come on, Frank. I'm joking!" I pouted. He attacked me and squeezed me till I couldn't breathe.

"Ouch, Gerard, stop!" I panted, gasping for air.

"Not until you become fun again!" He said back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

We ended up watching Phantom Of The Opera, me finding Gerard Butler extremely amazing and hot and Gerard finding that Raoul guy 'super cute and handsome' as he described him.

"Isn't kind of ironical how you find Gerard Butler hot and get a boner over me?" Gerard said putting pressure on the 'Gerard' and 'me'.

I shrugged and went back to the movie. That stupid Raoul was trying to rescue Christine from the Phantom. Why can't it just end with a happy ending Phantom and Christine, yeah? That would be so much better.

When the movie ended we got something to eat, which ended up being my skittles and chips. I tried to keep Gerard's hand out of my skittles bag, but it wasn't easy. I managed to push his hand away some times. "I need to go to the bathroom." He said in an annoyed voice.

He came back some minutes later with about 5 bags of skittles in his hands. He grinned an evil grin and I jumped off of the couch and tried to tackle him to the floor. It ended up with my lying there with Gerard on top of me.

We laughed a little and our eyes met, all motion stopped. We just stared at each other. Suddenly Gerard moved and jumped off. "I got the skittles!" he screamed. I got up too, having a weird feeling about what just happened. He started running around and I ran after him; trying to forget about it.

"Give them to me!" I screamed and almost ran into the table.

"Never!" He said back and kept running until he fell over the mattresses from last night. I wasn't able to stop and fell over him. "Ouch! I think you broke them!" He laughed.

I laughed too, and then again we ended up with the awkward staring at each other. I couldn't stand it and got up and made my way to the kitchen to get something to drink. "Do you want anything, Gerard?" I shouted from the kitchen.

"No…" Gerard said back hardly audible. What was up with him? "I think I'll just go to bed, ok?" He said when I entered the room again with a glass of soda.

"What, already?" I asked him. It was only a little past midnight.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling too well. You don't mind, right?"

I smiled sweetly at him and said that I didn't mind. I just watched The Nightmare Before Christmas and fell asleep as well.

~.~.~.~.~.~

I woke up and heard the shower from upstairs. I looked around and saw that Gerard was gone. I went up to my room to get some cloth and shower when he was done. When I walked past the bathroom door, I heard soft moans coming out along with the sound of running water.

I froze and listened to the sweet sounds of Gerard moans. I felt myself grow harder, but I didn't want to move. "Mmm, yeah. Ooh, ohohh, ahhh!" He moaned and then the moaning ended. I could hear him panting and the shower water stopped running.

I quickly got to my senses and ran towards my room. My problem was forgotten and I didn't remember it before Gerard stood in my room only wrapped in a towel. It grew harder and I couldn't help it. "Oh, sorry, I didn't think you would be up yet, so I helped myself to the shower." He said shyly.

He raised his arm and pushed a lock of hair out of his face. I stood behind a chair to hide my erection and I had no plans in moving away from behind the life-saving object. "My cloths are on the chair. Do you mind me getting dressed… alone?" His nervous voice broke the silence.

"Oh, yes, sorry. I leaned over to the bed beside the chair and got my pile of cloths, holding them over my boner as I walked out. I heard Gerard grinning slightly from behind me, but I didn't dare look back.

When I was in the bathroom I had to get rid of the erection. I tried thinking about all the things I usually would think about while jacking off, but it didn't work this well this time. I tried some new things, like Gerard Butler, Beau Bokan and other celebs. It wasn't as good as it usually was, but I got off.

I took a shower, got dressed and walked downstairs where I saw Gerard eating skittles and watching some kind of children's TV. "What are you watching?" I asked when I approached him.

"Oh, hi. I didn't see you." He said nervously. "It's… Kim Possible."

"You wake up this early on a Sunday and watch Kim Possible instead of Pokémon? What's wrong with you?" I asked and stole the consol, switching to the channel were I knew too well they sent Pokémon every Sunday morning.

"Wow, I didn't know." He said bewitched by the cute creatures. "I've always liked Pokémon; I thought it wasn't shown anymore, though."

"No, really? I watch it whenever I wake up early on a Sunday. It isn't often, but it happens." I told him smiling.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Gerard took on his shoes and jacket opened the door slightly. "Bye." His voice was low and sad. Guess he didn't want to leave, just like I didn't want him to leave.

"Bye." I said back and walked over to hug him. We hugged for a good 2 minutes, before he walked outside and down the road.


	10. Chapter 10

"Frankie!" I heard Gerard scream from outside of the front door. It burst open and he came running in with a note in his hands. I looked at him a little scared, while he came running towards me. He attacked me with a hug, like always, and I ended up on the floor. "See here!"

He showed me the note and I read it. "A carnival?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes! You dress as something and then they pick a king and queen with the best costume! And guess what, it's all for homosexuals. So there will probably be two kings or two queens!" He beamed excitedly. My mouth dropped even more. I wasn't out in public, except for the few people who knew about me, everyone thought I was straight.

"Gerard, really, I'm not out yet." He had tried to make me go to these things more than once since we found out about him. "You know I'm not going to go."

"But Frankieeeee… We can go as a couple!" He put on his puppy face. I looked away from it and shook my head. "The winner gets 25 000 dollars." He said casually.

My mouth dropped slightly and I couldn't refuse anymore. "Fine, but I'm not dressing as a girl!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Fuck you." I said when I was standing in front of Gerard with my cowgirl dress.

"Aww, I think you look cute!"

"You have nothing to complain about!" I screamed back at him. He was wearing one of those gay-male-cowboy jeans, the ones who are really tight sitting and with no textile on the ass. He was wearing boxers under, though. He wore a shirt which was put down inside of the jeans and a cowboy hat.

"Frank, you know you wouldn't wear this either." He turned around and smacked his ass. "And they had no dresses in my size. I'm too big. You're just small enough!" He laughed a little and pinched my chin.

"I really hate you right now." I said back to him.

He shrugged it off and dragged me into the bathroom. He opened a small bag filled with makeup and took out a blue eyeshadow and black eyeliner. He put it on, complaining about me blinking all the time. He started searching for something else in the small purse and pulled out a red powder.

He smeared it on each side of my face. Lastly he pulled a wig out of his bag. It was a blonde, long haired wig with bangs. He put it on my head and started fixing it. "Where the hell did you learn all this?"

"Uhh…" He said, not really wanting to answer. "I've watched a few shows on TV and made my mom's makeup sometimes. And sometimes I used to dress in drag…" He whispered the last part, but not silent enough.

"You what?" I said, bursting out laughing. "Are you kidding? You in drag?" He kept laughing and Gerard stood there and watched me with an annoyed and embarrassed look on his face.

"Some people are different. I like girl's cloths. Not always, but sometimes." He stated.

I stopped laughing and looked at him seriously. "Really? I don't care; I think it's tough of you. I would never do anything like that. Well, that might be noticeable; I'm still in the closet…"

"Thanks…"

"But why am I the girl if you like to dress up in girl's cloths anyways?" I asked him. Why should I have to suffer when he would gladly do it?

"I wanted to see you as a girl, with a mini skirt. And I didn't really want to go to such a public thing as a girl."

We got in the car and drove to where the carnival was at. We parked a few blocks away considering it was full everywhere else. We walked over to the building and got inside. A security guy got our names and checked if we were on the list. I didn't even know it was a list, but Gerard must've fixed everything.

When we got inside the place was full of guys in girl's cloth or almost no cloth at all and girls in guy's cloth or almost nothing. Some people were making out, others doing the sexy dance. Some were just talking and playing around. I looked to my side to say something to Gerard, but he wasn't there.

"Gerard?" I said many times, trying to find him. I walked around, got checked up by both guys and girls. I kept looking for Gerard for a long time, when suddenly I saw him. Mouth dropped, eyes widened, body froze. He was on the stage, dancing to the song by Madonna that was playing. He sang along and shook his ass to the beat.

I kept staring at him. His eyes met mine for a second and he stopped dancing. He walked over to the guy… or girl by the mic and whispered something in its ear. "Can we get a Frank up here please? A Frank Iero." I stiffened even more, my eyes got even wider and my mouth fell to the floor.

Gerard came towards me and grabbed my arm. I was still frozen and didn't fight back. Before I knew it I was on the stage and Gerard was grinding against me. When I could think again everyone was standing around the stage, cheering for us and making animal like noises.

I was already up there, so unnaturally I just jumped into it and started grinding back on Gerard. I danced the sexy dance, and went up and down on some cute guy. When the song ended it was Gerard that was frozen. "You ok?"

"Are you ok?" he asked me back. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off.

Random people were saying hi to Gerard, telling him how good the dance was and asked if he had practiced since last time. Last time? "Gerard, have you been here before?"

"Well, yeah. I've been here quite a lot of times, actually. You see my mom's friend owns this place, so they let me in. I've been dancing here for more than a year and I sometimes even get paid for it." He told me smiling.

There was so much I didn't know about Gerard; he seemed to be a lot less shy than he seemed to around my friends. He had a lot of friends and fans at a gay club and he was openly gay for everyone - except people at school, it seemed. I wonder how long he has known for.

We were there for an hour and people started walking outside. "What's going on out there?" I asked Gerard.

"Didn't I tell you? There's a parade too!" He said excitedly. For the millionth time my jaw couldn't hold my mouth closed and I stared blankly at him. "Guess I didn't tell you then…"

"I'm not walking in a fucking parade, Gerard!" I said to him madly. Everyone would probably see me and everyone would know. I didn't want people to know yet. I wanted to wait until I had a reason to tell them. "You know I'm not out."

"I'm sorry, Frank… People won't recognize you, you look like a girl. And if you want to, you can stand in the middle of everyone."


	11. Chapter 11

I ended up going. I had spotted a few people I knew. Jeph, Jared and Tomo stood in a gang. So did Gerard's friends Ray and Bob and his brother Mikey, they all waved at him, guess he was openly gay for his friends then.

I also saw Lindsey and Alicia, I turned around, but it was too late, they spotted me. First they just stared at me, then their eyes widened and mouth dropped, and then they freaked out and screamed my name. Fucking great, thought he said I wasn't recognizable.

Gerard spotted them too and screamed at them, telling them to get their small asses up on the truck we were standing at. They started discussing it, and it ended up with them running after the vehicle for a few meters before Gerard helped them both up.

"Frank, I never, ever, thought I would see you in a gay parade!"

"Or dressed as a cowgirl." Lindsey added and started laughing with Alicia.

"Fuck you! You think I wanted this? He made me!" I said pointing to Gerard, who was also laughing.

He tried to stay serious, but failed. "Don't blame me. You didn't seem to have too much against it!"

When the parade ended we had seen even more people we knew. I spotted Shannon together with Brendon and Ryan, who ran into the parade once they saw Lindsey. Poor Shannon was left all alone, or Bert McCracken was there.

We saw some other people from school too, but no one I actually knew. Ryan and Brendon were making out in front of me. I wished I had a boyfriend. A boyfriend I could make out with in public, hold hands with and just cuddle with and watch a movie. And maybe naked pillow fights? That would be so hot.

I shook my head. What the hell am I thinking? I hit it ones, trying to get the images that could make me hard before I could count to ten, out of my head. Ryan and Brendon turned to me and their eyes widened. "No way! Frank?" Brendon said with his way too flamboyant voice.

"When did you become gay?" Ryan asked me. Fuck, I'm screwed. What the hell should I do? What was the use, I told the truth. I said I was gay and that Gerard made me come here. "No, Gerard's gay too? I always had the feeling."

"Yeah, me too! But never you! My gay-dar said you were straight as a pole."

"Guys, please. I do not want to talk about it. And, please, do not tell everybody." I pleaded.

Brendon and Ryan looked at me with a sad expression. "Still in the closet-zone? I know how that is. I promise, I won't say anything." He put his hand with his manicured fingers on his heart and smiled a small but reassuring smile.

"Yeah, me too, totally. You know, when people found out about me it was because my ex-friend told everyone. I got so made and upset. So I promise that I won't say anything either." He did this weird thing with his hands when he talked, and he sounded even more flamboyant than Brendon. "But I have a tips for you, fag-boy. Don't stay in the closet to long, it's going to do nothing but make things worse."

I nodded and smiled, trying to get them to stop talking, but no matter how much I begged in my head, Ryan kept going. "I had this cousin, yeah, and he was like super flamboyant. He wore white jeans with yellow v-tops and stuff and he listened to Madonna and Britney and all those awesome people. Well, to the point, he kept inside of the closet so long, that he never dared to get out!" He said like it was the craziest thing ever. But by what he sounded like, it must've been obvious that he was gay. "No one expected him to be gay before they saw him on this porn side, you know. He's a porn star, a fucking good one too. He's gotten me off many times. Even in reality a few times.

"But to the point again, he had like this gay cousin, not me, but a cousin on the other side of his family." Do they have a gay cousin on all sides? "He was like so into porn and once he found my cousin in one movie and he like went straight to his house and screamed it out. That's how his parents found out. That is not a good way to come out, you know."

"Thanks for the story, Ryan, but I am not planning on being a fucking porn star." I said with an angry tone. Ryan had always talked too much and he did it with this too gay voice and those annoying arm notions. He also forgot the point ever 5 seconds.

"I think you would be a good porn star! Don't you, honey?" Brendon said, asking for Ryan's opinion.

Ryan looked me up and down, studying me closely. "Yeah, I think you would. But you're too short, and I don't know if your dick is big or not."

He suddenly sat down and raised my skirt. He gasped and dragged Brendon down with him. "It's fucking huge!" He whispered to his boyfriend.

"Dear, you should so get into porn. So should you, sweetheart." Brendon said. He kissed Ryan's cheek and licked his way over to his mouth and they started making out again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The parade was over and we were waiting for king and king, king and queen or queen and queen to be chosen.

"Ok, so this year we decided to not only have kings and queens, but also prince and princess and a married couple at last. The citizen married couple must be a girl and a boy. All winner couples have to make out and that is a final rule." The man said with his women voice. "So the married couple is Alex Gaskarth and Jen Ledger. Can you please come up here?"

A blonde girl as a flower and a guy dressed in white underpants with bananas standing up from the sides of it came up to the stage. "Do I have to kiss her?" he said in a jokingly voice. "You know I'm into guys, one guy, right?" he said and winked at what seemed to be his boyfriend.

"Who's the lucky one?" The leader of the show said.

"Jack Barakat." He said excitedly and did a hand motion for him to come to the stage. A tall and brown and blond haired guy in the same outfit as Alex came to the stage. They put their arms around each other and made out for some time before they let go. Alex and Jen kissed for just as long as they had too, got their small pink crowns and got off of the stage.

"Next we have the princes. There were two guys winning that this year too. We have Adam Gontier and Pierre Bouvier. Please come up here."

Two guys came up to the stage, hugging each other. They weren't wearing anything special. A super short pink shorts on one of them and the same one in green on the other. They both had bunny tails and bunny ears and they were tight sitting tank tops in the same color as the other person's shorts. They had makeup like a bunny, only with more colors.

"Can I kiss my bunny now?" One of them said after they had been standing up there for a while.

"You can now kiss the bunny." The entertainer said.

The two boys kissed, got their silver crowns and walked off the stage hand in hand.

The host started rambling about random things to make the crowd irritated. Finally she was going to declare the winners. "We have two guys in this category. One of them you might know well, and one is new, but he is good!" He said with an excited voice.

Some people around us started shouting Gerard. I looked over to him and he blushed lightly. He looked so cute when he blushed; I just had to smile at the sight. "So, as you probably expected, the king is… Gerard!" He screamed Gerard's name and my jaw fell and I started laughing. I hugged him and he went up to the stage. "You're a really sexy cowboy, Gerard, but what is with those boxers? You know you're supposed to be naked under, right?"

Everyone in the crowd started laughing at host. Some screamed for him to take it off, including Lindsey and Alicia. "Yes, I know. But you know how I am, always trying to be sexy, but never so sexy I'll get you off." He said into the mic, smiling a seductive smile.

"Oh, we know, Gerard. But now it's time for king number two. He's also a really sexy dancer, and he looks good as a girl. Let's give it up for Frank Iero!" I froze again. Me? Nonono, I do not want to go up there!

"Go up there!" Lindsey and Alicia hissed, pushing me.

I shook my head with too much speed, making me dizzy. I saw Gerard coming towards me again. "Frank, are you ok?" He asked in a low voice. "Don't you want to go up there? We won't make you."

His words felt so good right now. It made me loosen up a bit. But what kind of a bad winner would I be if I stayed down here? I started walking towards the stage and Gerard smiled one of his big, adorable smiles.

Everybody started applauding and it actually felt good to go up there, standing in front of everyone. It made me more self-assured. "You may now kiss the king!" The host said in a happy voice.

I had forgotten about that part. Kissing my friend was so weird, I had done it before, but it was truth or dare. This wasn't that much different, but it felt weird. Gerard and I stared at each other for a while and I got that same feeling as I did when we had that skittles fight a few weeks ago.

"Come on, kiss your boyfriend!" He said to Gerard, and everyone chimed in.

"He's not my boyfriend…" Gerard said in a low voice. He leaned in and kissed me. My eyes closed and so did his. Our lips moved together with the beat of the music that was playing in the back. Our tongues found their way out of our mouths and played with the others. They fought for the first entrance; I won and started exploring Gerard's mouth.

People around us were cheering and making 'aww' sounds. My hands started moving up and down Gerard's back and ended up on his ass. His hands were messing up my wig badly, but I didn't care. When we finally broke the kiss I looked into the crowd and spotted Alicia who had a raised eyebrow and an 'I knew it' look on her face.

"If you weren't boyfriends before, you sure are now!" The host said and gave us our huge, gold crowns. We walked off the stage smiling. This turned out to be a great night after all.


	12. Chapter 12

It was Monday and I was hanging out with Gerard, Lindsey, Jeph and Alicia. A gang of people came towards us and started talking. "Oh my god, I like saw you in the fag parade. Really, Alicia, are you gay?" A girl said. She had blond – almost white – hair, too much and too brown foundation and almost no eyebrows. I got annoyed by only looking at her.

"Oh, and I like saw you there!" another girl said, pointing at Gerard. "Well, are you a queer too?"

"Fucking fag gang!" A jock from the soccer team said from the back of the small group.

Jeph just stood there, not understanding anything. "When the fuck did you two become lezzies?" His eyebrows were raised and he looked at Al and Lyn with a pleading and skeptical look.

The two girls just looked at each other and took the other's hand in their own. Jeph gasped and breathed out a 'this is so hot!' I rolled my eyes at him.

"But, Gerard, why were you in the parade? We like saw you, and you were with some girl!" one of the bitches said. Both mine and Gerard's eyes widened. They had seen me. I glanced at Gerard, wanting him to say something.

"She's just a really close friend of mine ...a lesbian. That's why she was in the parade. She's gay." He said after some time of thinking. Lindsey and Alicia started laughing. If it hadn't been me we were trying to get out of the picture, I would probably laugh too. But I was the one we were trying to hide, so it didn't seem all that funny to me.

"Well, she was totally cute! I would seriously love to have the same hair as her. It was so pretty!" One of the other girls said. I saw Gerard trying to stay cool, but the fight against the laughter seemed to get too hard for him. He broke out laughing. Lindsey and Alicia laughed even more and I just stood there, feeling like someone was dragging me out of the closet.

I looked over to Jeph who was just standing there looking too confused and weirded out, so did the group of jocks and their famous little bitches. Their looks started getting to me and I broke out laughing myself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The day had been so weird. Jeph kept on asking about what the hell happened, making Lindsey and Alicia's relationship known for the whole school. Everyone, well all the people who didn't already know, knew that Gerard was gay. They knew he had a dyke friend, what they didn't know was that the dyke friend was me. Thank god for Gerard's head.

We were having a little get together at my house with the same people from the sleep over. It would be fun and weird. Jeph would probably never stop asking what we were laughing about and we would probably get so sick of it that we would lock him into a dark room until he promised not to ask no more.

Gerard, Lindsey and Alicia drove home with me and the others took Jeph and the Leto family's car. We arrived a little before them and went inside. Gerard ran upstairs and before I could even ask where he was going, I heard my bedroom door squeaked and I could only imagine what Gerard was doing. I was right, a minute later he came out of my room, eating a packet of skittles.

"Gerard! You know I'm the one who pay for those, right?" I said in a desperate voice. I had to buy new ones every time he was here.

"Too much skittles aren't good for you." He said, "So let them be good for me instead." He smiled happily and propped his mouth full of the colorful candy.

"It's no better for you than me!" I screamed at him, trying to grab the bag of skittles from the taller man.

He smiled evilly at my struggle. "Well, you're a small boy; you need to eat carrots so you can grow taller." I pinched my cheek and smirked.

Lindsey and Alicia were sitting on the couch, well Lindsey was sitting on the couch, Alicia was sitting on Lindsey. They were staring at us, eating the imaginary popcorn in front of them. "You would be such a cute couple!" Lindsey squealed just as the other guys walked inside.

Lindsey quickly covered her mouth and our mouths fell. Why did everything just drag me further and further out of the so well known closet?

The guys didn't ask too many questions about what they heard; we just came up with something about how we sounded like an old married couple. We decided to play some games again. Monopoly and truth or dare were the choices. Right when we were about to chose which we should play first, Gerard's phone started ringing.

"Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know that something wasn't right?" Britney Spears voice sounded through the room. Everyone's eyes, except for mine, widened. I knew how Gerard's music was. Everyone's mouths fell when they saw Gerard humming to the song while he was getting his phone out of the pocket of his jeans.

"Hello?" He said into the small object. "Yeah, I'm so sorry. Maybe you can come here? I can ask. I don't know, we're already 7. Ok, ok, I'll ask!"

Gerard moved the phone away from his head and held over the microphone. "Do you mind if my friends come over?" He asked us.

"What friends?" Tomo asked in a mean voice.

"Ray, Mikey and Bob. I haven't been with them in ages; I'm always with you guys. They miss me."

"Yeah, sure. Let them come, it will be fun with some new people." Alicia said in a happy voice.

"Or… old friends…" I added in a low one. Ray, Bob and Mikey were some of my best friends along with Gerard when we were younger. When I stopped hanging with them, that's when I lost my contact with Gerard.

Gerard gave me an apologetic look, seeing my concern, before he went back to the phone. "Yeah, you can come. You know where he lives right? Yeah. Ok, bye." He hung up and put the phone into his pocket.

"Dude, what' up with that ringtone?" Shannon asked in a skeptical voice.

~.~.~

The door bell rang and I slowly went to open it. Alicia got annoyed by my slow pace and rushed there before me, barging up the door and screaming at three guys outside. They all looked scared to death by my friend.

The guys walked inside and stopped in front of me. "Hello, Frank, you're looking small today." Bob said in a plain way. I knew he was joking; he always used to say that. Alicia started laughing and Bob blushed.

Lindsey came running out in the hall where we were standing, with Gerard in her heals. She jumped onto Alicia's back and kissed her cheek. "Hello, I'm Lindsey!" She said in a cheeringly voice. Bob's face expression changed into a killer like, disappointed one.

I walked over to him, and whispered in his ear. "Aww, you lost your love?" I smirked and walked over to Al and Lindsey.

"Hi, guys!" Gerard said. He walked around and gave everyone a hug.

"Hello, big brother, long time, no see, even though we live in the same house and share the same bathroom." Mikey pointed, trying to make Gerard realize how little he was home.

"I'm sorry…" He said and hugged his brother again.

We walked into the living room where the other guys were and sat down on the couch, squeezing together. Al on top of Lindsey, Lindsey almost on top of me, me almost on top of Gerard and so it continued with the other guys.

The night went on and it was soon time for everyone to go home. I had to drive some of them home, of course. It wasn't room for everyone in two cars. Well, it was, but some people were too lazy to drive around. Mikey, Gerard, Alicia and Lindsey had to drive with me. Alicia and Lindsey were making out the whole way to Lindsey's house. Mikey was staring at them the whole time. "Frank, you don't mind waiting here so we can have little fun, right?"

My mouth, Mikey's mouth and Gerard's mouth all opened at once. "I don't mind!" Mikey beamed suddenly. "…If I can watch."

"Mikey!" Gerard screamed. I started to laugh and told Alicia a clear no.

"Of course, you can go off here, but don't expect me to pick you up." Alicia pouted and pushed Lindsey out of the car.

"You're mean!" She yelled at me in a sarcastic tone, shoving her tongue out of her mouth before she shot the door closed and went inside with her girlfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Friday and the project me and Gerard had together was today. We had finished the first days. We sat in English class and waited for our turn to talk about London. We were of course one of the last groups. When the Ryan and Brendon finally finished their flamboyant talk about gay rights we were to go up.

We got almost top character. I kind of screwed up when talking about the London eye. Gerard started laughing though, and he couldn't stop to help me out, so that made us sink even more. We just laughed it off.

We went to pick up some things from Gerard's house before we went back to mine. He was going to sleep over, like we did every weekend. We walked inside and up to my room. My parents were both at work so we had the whole house alone for a few hours.

We decided that we would play some videogames and I lost in everything. We started playing sing star. We, or Gerard, chose Baby One More Time. When he started singing I laughed so hard, he put on his most girly voice and screamed the lyrics. I lost this too, of course, I couldn't stop laughing.

We sang some other songs too, and I won on every song where a guy, who sounded like a guy, sang. We continued to sing for a little while and in the middle of a Madonna song where both of us sounded like squealing girls, my mom opened the door and choked on laugher as she saw and heard us.

"What are you doing?" She breathed out in between laughs.

Gerard and I froze and we slowly turned around to look at each other, the two of us falling into a fit of laughter. "Just… singing." I beamed.

We ran up to my room, giggling. We fell onto the bed and laughed out. We stayed on the bed and talked and then my mom shouted that it was time for dinner. We went downstairs and ate what she made. She told dad about what we did earlier and he started laughing as well. "Well, I won!" Gerard said proudly, which made us all laugh even more.

We went back upstairs when we had finished the meal. We started talking about different things, and ended up with a unpleasant subject. "Would you rather hear two girls have sex or a boy and a girl?" Gerard asked me with a weird expression on his face.

"Do I really have to answer that?" I replied with a shaky voice.

"Well, I would prefer a boy and a girl. Then I would be able to hear the guy's moans, you know. I could totally overtone her moans with his, so I would definitely pick a boy and a girl. Two girls are just so… feminine. I wouldn't mind if the boy were, of course, but two girls… I would like to hear two boys though. That would be hot, don't you think?" He smiled up at me.

"I guess. I would prefer the boys myself, but I wouldn't mind the two girls, it is pretty hot after all. But of course, listening to a boy would be amazing!" I can't believe how easy it is to talk about everything with Gerard. He is so open and it makes it easier. He would accept it if I said I would want to watch goats, I don't, of course, but it's the way he is. He's so accepting and kind.

We read some comics before we both got tired and went to bed. We never bothered to get an extra mattress out each time Gerard was here, so he slept in my bed. It had become a habit; we never used the extra mattress unless there were any others than him sleeping over.

We were lying face to face, my eyes were wide as I stared into his hazel ones. I had this strange feeling every time I looked at him like this, every time our skin met, every time he stared at me. Our faces stayed completely serious. I couldn't hold back anymore. I slowly moved closer to him, as did he. Our eyes began to close and our faces where so close I could feel his breath on my lips. We got closer and our lips met, they moved together and soon our hands were somewhere on the other's body.

My hands danced through his hair, his glided up and down my chest. We eventually pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes again. "I've wanted this for so fucking long, Frank, you have no fucking idea."

I laughed softly. "I love how you manage to ruin a perfect cheesy sentence with your swearing."

"Shut up, you know you like my swearing. And I can't fucking stop! That's how you end up if you go to Green Day concerts and touch Billie Joe's fucking hand, you know. I think that's how I started swearing. I walked around bragging about it and I always called it 'Billie Joe's fucking hand'." He laughed a little at his own cute stupidity.

''.'.'.'.''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.''.'.'.'.'.''.'.'..'

**Hiii, so I finally got to the point where I made some real Frerard action! Woohoo. **

**I would really appreciate reviews. **

**Hope you all like it. And no, you're not getting any boy sex yet. Then you have to read my co-writing fic on mibba called Hand In Mine. **

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far, and what is to come. **

**xxLee**


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for the long wait, I have no exuse for it. :s_

_I'm going to Greece later tonight, so there wont be an update before... uhm.. After IMCRD, I guess. _

_I think I'm meeting up with some other people then, but I dont know. I live in shitty Norway and everyone's too lazy to organize anything :/_

_But I hope I'll meet some MCR fans. ^^ _

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter and didnt get too bored. It was rather long and a filler. But, yeah. I'm talking shit. Ok... _

_IT'S RAY'S B-DAY IN TWO DAYS. SO IF I'M NOT ON TO SAY IT... HAPPY B-DAY RAYMAN. YOU'RE AWESOME. 'FRO THE WORLD!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-_

We both fell asleep face to face. My head was spinning as I thought about what just happened. What would happen now? Would I come out to everyone? Gerard wouldn't have a problem with it, but I still wasn't ready. We could tell Lindsey and Alicia, of course, but what about my other friends? Jeph probably wouldn't be too accepting of it, neither would Tomo, he would probably never want to see me again. Jared and Shannon were the guys I trusted most on telling, I knew they wouldn't mind, especially Jared.

Were me and Gerard even going to get together or was this just a one-time kiss? I hoped not. The strange feeling; it was a crush. I had stopped liking Jared and I had grown more and more in love with Gerard.

I soon fell asleep, my head too tired to think any more.

I awoke as someone jumped on the bed. I opened my eyes slightly as I groaned. Gerard was jumping around, screaming for me to wake up.

"Frank, Frank, Frank!" He kept saying my name over and over, still jumping around like a kid going to the playground. When I didn't do anything but giggle and fall back to sleep he sighed. The bed shifted and I felt his breath on my face. "If you don't wake up, I'm going to do something to you."

My eyes popped up. "Then I'm definitely not waking up." I said and closed my eyes. I got ready for him to kiss me. The bed shifted again and I could no longer feel his bad morning breath.

"You asked for it." He said as he started tickling me. His fingers moved over my chest and under my arms, down my legs and under my feet. I laughed and screamed for him to stop. He tickled his way up my legs again before he stopped only inches away from my balls.

We both froze and looked at each other, breathing heavily. He leaned closer as I sat up and our lips collected. They moved hungrily together. I still wasn't sure how far sexually Gerard had gone, but for me I had done nothing except for kissing.

Gerard straddled me as we made out for a long time, only breaking apart to breath. When we stopped Gerard rolled off of me and laid down next to me. We just stared up at the sealing for a while, thinking.

"Wanna go to the mall?" Gerard said excitedly after we had laid still for some time. His face was now pointing at mine.

"Yeah, sure." I answered. We had nothing better to do.

We got dressed and walked out to my car. We drove the short way to the mall and quickly walked inside. Gerard tried to grab my hand as we walked in, but I gently pushed it a way. He looked at me with a sad expression and I told him again that I still wasn't out.

"You can't go on like that for too long Frankie. I wanna have a boyfriend who I can be with in public, you know." My eyes widened and I couldn't speak. He wanted to be my boyfriend? My heart started beating so fast.

"You want to be my boyfriend?" I stuttered out, still in shock that he really wanted me. I thought he maybe wanted to mess around, nothing too serious.

Gerard smiled, showing off his small teeth. "Yeah, Frank, I do." He stated. "But I want us to be open about it. I want you to show me off to your friends and family. I would do it for you."

I hugged him, tears swelling up in my eyes. I never thought he of all people would want me. "Soon." I said, referring to getting out. I still wasn't ready. My mom would probably be accepting, but my father? And some of my friends probably wouldn't be too happy about it.

"Come on, let's go. You need to fix your style a little." Gerard said, looking me up and down. I was wearing baggy jeans and my favorite red t-shirt. It weren't that bad together.

Gerard dragged me into a shop and walked over to the jeans. "First, you need some new jeans. What's with the baggy ones? You have the perfect body to wear something like this." He said as he pulled out skinny, black jeans.

My eyes widened slightly, I couldn't wear something that tight. When Gerard tried to give it to me and I didn't take it he just held it for me and looked for some other cloth. He pulled out the same jeans only in red and a black t-shirt with a small v-form.

"No way, Gerard." I said when he tried to make me try it.

"If you won't do it yourself I will tie you and I'll do it here, in the middle of the shop." He said in a serious voice, trying to threaten me. I sighed, grabbed the cloth and walked into the small room and drew the curtain.

"Are you done soon?" Gerard whined from outside. I had been in there for about 10 minutes, checking out if my ass looked ok, if my torso looked hot. "That's it, I'm coming in."

"No!" I screamed at him as he opened the curtain. His mouth opened and his eyes widened.

He turned me around and stopped me with my back against him. I saw in the mirror that he was staring at my ass. He then he turned me around again and kept his sight in the same height. He looked up my chest, stroking his hand up it and ended up on my face eventually.

"Oh my god, you look so fucking hot right now." He said matter-of-factly. "Why do you even have baggy jeans?"

"They are comfortable. And they make me look taller."

"Uh, no they don't. You're small. You will always be small. And with baggy jeans you will just look like a poor, small guy with no sense of style."

I looked at Gerard's serious face with a murderous look. I hate when people said I was small, I knew it was true, but I didn't want to hear it. "You're going to buy it."

"Fine!" I shoved him out of the tiny box and changed back to my cloth. I stared at myself in the mirror as to check if Gerard was right about what he said. "I do look small…" I said under my breath.

I grabbed the cloth, not bothering to try the red ones, as I walked out of the room. I walked passed Gerard and he gave a questioning look. I put the cloth on the counter and the lady behind smiled at me. "Is it a gift?"

"No." I said fatly. Maybe I did look like a chubby small man in these cloths?

I paid and we went out of the store. As we walked around trying to figure out which store to go to, Gerard and I ran into someone that was on the gay carnival we had gone to. "Gerard, what a lovely surprise!" A drag queen said to Gerard.

"Hello, Alexandra, how are you doing?" Gerard said back to the man, smiling.

"I'm doing really great actually. I find myself a little guy and we're having the best time together." He did this dramatic things with his arms, showing just how excited he was. "Are you coming to the drag ball next month? It would be so lovely if you would. I know I'm not the only one who wants to see your dance moves again."

Gerard giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Maybe Frank will come with me?" He said, turning it into a question as he turned to me.

"Wait, this is Frank? The Frank? Frank from the carnival?" I nodded nervously. "What a lovely surprise! So what's the deal between you two now?" He wiggled with his eyebrows.

"Frank's my boyfriend." Gerard giggled and looked at me.

"Aww, that's great Gerard! You finally find someone sexy. Mind giving me so kissing before I go? I'm going to meet my boyfriend soon." I wonder if her boyfriend is actually a guy or a girl…

Gerard looked at me, wondering if he could kiss me. I stared back at him, pleading for him not to. "I'm sorry, but Frank's not out yet. Hence the reason he was dressed as a girl, we didn't want anyone to know it was him."

"Oh, Frank, better get yourself out of that misery. It's no good to be trapped inside that awful closet. But I have to go now, call me up Gerard, and please come to the drag ball. It would be so delightful to have you there! Toodles!"

He walked away. Gerard and I kept walking to another store and we went inside. We looked for some CD's and videos. I ended up buying a Nightwish and Patrick Stump's solo album. Gerard went a bought a Lady Gaga and a Black Veil Brides. He had listened to my CD and he liked what he heard, so he bought it for himself.

The lady behind the counter gave him strange looks and Gerard started getting pissed off. "So I like Lady Gaga and Black Veil Brides, what the fuck is the big fucking deal?" He screamed at the woman.

A woman with two kids walking around her looked at Gerard with a mad facial expression as she pushed the children out of the shop. I stood there laughing, watching the girl turns bright red and not looking at Gerard again.

We went to the car and got inside. As I drove back home we were blasting Black Veil Brides, singing along to the lyrics we knew.


	15. Chapter 15

**** Hi, guys. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I have no excuse for it, except maybe a writer's block that lasted for a year. Now it's here though, so I hope you enjoy it. ****

Gerard and I were sitting on the couch in my living room. We were watching some lame romantic movie that was on TV. I was sitting between Gerard's legs. The movie ended with the couple in love finally getting to be together and all that stuff. We just kept watching TV and with the luck we seemingly didn't have it was some kind of dirty ass movie with a lot of female nudeness.

Gerard made a grossed out face expression before he turned off the TV. He pulled my head backwards and presses our lips together. We sat in the same position kissing for a while, before I turned around and straddled him instead.

Our crotches pushed against each other. The feeling was amazing. I could just sit there crashing our dicks together for the whole night. Sadly my parents would be home soon. I pulled away from his lips, and stood up. Not wanting to get caught making out with Gerard I pulled him up the stairs with me and we continued what we started on my bed.

Our lips moved in sync, opening and closing. Our tongues fought for dominance and Gerard won. His tongue moved around in my mouth, exploring every last corner of it. It felt amazing being so close to him, having his body pressed so close to mine and his hands everywhere.

I was getting and I could that he was too. He stopped grinding and moved his mouth away from mine. "Frank, you're a virgin, right?"

We had never really talked about this. We had been together for almost two weeks and friends for, I don't know how long, and we had never talked about this. I nodded as an answer, not wanting to actually talk about my lack of experience.

"Maybe we should wait? Not make your first time some quicky before your parents get home."'My first time', meaning he's done it before? Like he'd read my mind he continued, "I highly regret my first time. I was so depressed and shit, I wasn't out then and it really got to me. I decided to go out to some gay club and lose my virginity to some random bloke that wanted to fuck me. It was horrible, he wasn't gentle at all. Not like I will be with you."

I never expected Gerard to be the type to lose his virginity like that. I expected it to be someone he dated or at least knew. "I'm sorry, I freaked you out. That was my only time and I really regret it. After that I've only been pleasuring myself, I swear."

I shook my head. "No no, it's okay, I understand. I was just a little surprised, that's all. How old were you?" If he wasn't out yet it must've been a while ago.

Gerard hesitated a little before he answered. "I was 14," he said nervously. "Almost 15. We were still friends then." Fourteen? He was that young?

A simple 'wow' slipped out of my mouth. Not a positive and excited 'wow', but a more negatively surprised one, I guess. "Please don't judge me. I said I regret it."

"I'm not. I stuttered. "I'm just shocked. That was when we were best friends and you started acting strange… Ah, you started acting strange." I said, only now realizing why.

Gerard smiled slightly. "Yeah, I was afraid of how my parents would react," He said. "And how you would react…" I smiled at what he said and then he added; "Had I known you were as fruity as me, I'd take you the first chance I got."He smirked and I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him.

"I'm not as fruity as you." I told him. He raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the, now, fading boner he had given me earlier. "Do you see me listening to Madonna and Spice Girls?"

"Don't drag them into this. And you might now listen to them now, but after some more time with me…" He laughed this fake evil laugh and I couldn't help but laugh at it. "When did you first realize anyway" Gerard asked me.

"I don't really know. I guess I've always felt that girls didn't do it for me, but when I first realized I guess I was 15 or so. To be honest I think I knew before that, but I never really accepted it or something. I don't know..."

"So... Who was your first crush? Anyone I know? Is he hot? Is it Jeph? It's not, right? He's cool and all, but he's kind of homophobic." I laughed at his excitement. It was adorable when he got like this.

"To answer your questions; Yes, you know him. He is very hot. It's not Jeph, stupid," He pouted a little at what I called him, but I just ignored it and went on. "He's not homophobic; he just doesn't want to see two guys going at it.

"Well, who is it then?" He held his hands up in fist in front of his mouth and he was smiling widely. He reminded me of a little kid who was hearing a story for the first time, wondering if the girl would get her prince or if the knight would beat the dragon.

I smiled at him. "It was Jared."

"Oh my God! I always had this feeling he was gay. Did anything happen between you?"

"Well there was this one time after we became friends again. He dragged me into the bathroom stalls at school and we made out. I didn't feel anything though. I realized I had feeling for someone else."

Gerard got even more excited. "Who?"

"You, silly." I answered his question. He smiled even wider and attacked me with a hug.

"You're so cute." He said in a childish and high pitched voice.

The hug turned into kissing that turned into making out, that turned into touching and grinding and both of us getting hard again. "You know I said we should wait with sex?" I nodded as much as I could. My neck was being molested by Gerard's mouth as he spoke and it felt so good I didn't want to move. "We still have other things we can do..." He said and I could feel him smirk into my neck.

I actually pulled away from him and looked at him with wide eyes. Did he mean handjobs or blowjobs or something? That would be so fucking great.

I really wanted to do this, but was I ready? Heck yeah, I'm ready! I'm a seventeen year old virgin for crying out loud. Of course I'm fucking ready!

I just smirked at him to say I wanted to. I didn't really know what to say anyway.

We started making out again. Gerard took my shirt off and threw it on the floor. He stared at my bare torso. "When we're done with this, I'm going into your closet and I'm throwing out all baggy and ugly clothes and tomorrow we're going shopping." He told me before he attached our lips again and laid me down on the bed with him on top.

He broke the kiss again and he unbuttoned my jeans while staring straight into my eyes. I was getting really fucking nervous and Gerard noticed.

I nodded for him to go on when he hesitated and he did. He pulled down both my jeans and my boxers at the same time and I was left there naked. I was naked in front of Gerard.

He stared at me for a while, taking in the view of my 6.5 inch dick.6 He leaned in to kiss me. Our lips parted but he kept giving me small, tender kisses further and further down my body; my neck, my chest, my nipples, my navel. He placed a couple more kisses further down before he stopped for a while, right above dick. My Breath caught in my throat and I was aching for him to go down further, for him to put my cock in his mouth. My dick had never been touched by anyone than myself and I needed it. I craved it.

After a few more seconds he did it. He started kissing down the length of my penis. He licked the head for a while before he opened his mouth widely and took in as much as he managed.

The feeling was indescribable. It felt fucking amazing. I placed my hands on his head, grabbing his hair. His hands were holding my hips, making sure I wouldn't push upwards and make him gag. He bobbed his head up and down. Occasionally he would use his tongue or brush his teeth lightly into my dick, making me moan loudly.

A few more bobs and lick and I felt the well known feeling building up in my stomach, only now it was so much better. "Gerard, I'm so fucking close." I gasped.

He kept on going, bobbing his head up and down. One more lick did it. I arched my back as I felt the orgasm shoot through me. My eyes closed and my mouth opened letting out a line of moans and curse words. I shot my load into his mouth and he started jerking me off, riding out my orgasm, his mouth still around the head of my cock.

When he pulled off, he swallowed my cum and I couldn't help but grimace. That didn't look very tasty.

I grabbed him by the neck and pilled him closer, attaching our lips. "That was fucking amazing." I breathed out into his mouth. I wasn't a complete virgin anymore. Something, or rather someone had touched me, other than my own hand. I had had a mouth around my dick. I still hadn't had sex, though. God, I want to have sex now. I want to have Gerard's hard cock inside of me. Feel him come inside me. Oh god, can't he just fuck me already?

Speaking of, had he gotten off? Maybe I should return the favor? Maybe I should blow him back. Fuck, I don't know how to do that. Sure, I've seen it in porn and Gerard just did it to me, but can I do it? Had Gerard done it to someone before me? It didn't seem like it was his first time…

"You don't have to blow me back, Frank." He was reading my fucking mind again.

Well, fuck. "I can give you a handjob or something if you want…?"

"Like I said, you don't have to." I didn't reply, I just attacked his lips with my own and ran my hand smoothly down his bare torso. I unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled them down. I hadn't pulled them far down his thighs when I felt his penis touching my hand and I realized he wasn't wearing any underwear.

I jumped a bit at the sudden touch. There was a cock touching my hand it wasn't my own.

Pulling myself together, I pulled his pants further down. His whole dick jumped out and, damn, was he right. It was bigger. I pulled his pants all the way off. Fear struck me for a moment, but I quickly came to myself and placed my hand on his cock. I squeezed a bit and he let out a soft gasp.

I started moving my hand up and down. I did what I would do to myself. When my hand was at the top of his dick, I would slip a finger over the head. When I did that he would moan. I got so turned on just listening to him. The noises he made were so fucking sweet and soft, but yet so rough and hot.

After a while of stroking his length, I started massaging his balls. As he got closer, his breathing got heavier. Gerard was fucking my hand harder and harder. He threw his head back and his cock started twitching in my hand. He moaned loudly and shot his load over my hand and his stomach.

I rolled on top of him, not caring if I got semen all over myself, and kissed him. The one thing I forgot was that we were both naked and when I laid down on top of him, our cocks crashed together.

Our eyes met instantly in a wave of shock, panic and pleasure.

I got so nervous. Should I move away? Should I follow my instinct and just rub against him? Should I just lie there? What was I supposed to do?

Before I could think any more about it, Gerard grabbed me by the neck and pulled me down, connecting our lips for a passionate kiss. Things obviously got more heated, as I guess they would with two naked guys lying on top of each other, kissing. We started making out and my tongue was roaming around in his mouth. Without even thinking about it I started rubbing my crotch to his.

We were both hard again and I knew I wouldn't last long. The friction between our hard members was enough to make me come in just a couple of minutes. I moaned into his mouth as I came, and not much longer, so did Gerard, making both or stomachs and crotches even stickier than they already were. "Oh, fuck. That was fucking god."

"Yeah." I replied breathless. After some hesitation, I asked what had been in the back of my mind for a while. "Have you given blowjobs before?" The one he had given me earlier was so fucking good; it couldn't have been his first. He did say he hadn't done anything after his first time though.

Gerard looked slightly nervous. "Well, no. Not to a person, no." Not to a person? What the fuck was that supposed to mean? He saw the confusion on my face and continued, "I kinda have a dildo." My eyes widened. He had a fucking dildo? A fucking fake cock? "Come on, I'm a man with needs and sometimes those needs are up the ass or in my mouth. I've gotten good practice from it. It's actually quite a lot of fun! You should try it."

"I think I'll pass for now, thank you." I said in a sarcastic and skeptical voice "I honestly can't imagine having a fake dick up my butt."

"Oh, come on, Frankie. Don't judge a book by its cover. It's nice, at least if you hit the right spot."

I rolled my eyes, "I think I'll pass for now. Maybe there's a dildo in my future, but not now."


End file.
